


What the hell do you call this ship?

by Scribbledfilth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbledfilth/pseuds/Scribbledfilth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UF! Sans has grown tired of the crummy depressing world that he lives in. So he decides to venture forth using the power of SCIENCE to find a new home! </p><p>He finds himself in a universe that mirrors his own but everything is nicer! Including his brother's doppelganger.</p><p>Can this Red Sans become apart of this new and happy world? Or is he just too twisted of a monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Awkward Moment when...

Sans had toiled the night away in his workshop, standing up he wiped the sweat from his brow ridge and looked at his work with a sharp toothy grin. The machine in front of him was now making a resounding hum like it was supposed to instead of making a disturbed grinding sound or worse no sound at all. 

Lately he had begun to throw himself into his personal project more vigorously, the underground he lived in had always been a bleak place but recently he found less motivation to persevere. The days just grew darker and no one, who he could consider even remotely close to him, could understand his torment. Witnessing reset after reset, some grimer than the last and others torturously bright, he gave up on happiness in his world. That's when he threw himself into science once again, to escape the reality he lived in. 

That is until he realized his metaphorical escape could take on a more literal form.

In theory, not only could there be multiple timelines but alternate universes as well, with infinite possibilities who's to say he couldn't find an even better one than his own? Perhaps he could wind up some place worse, though that would be hard to pull off, he lived in a world where the screams of weak dying monsters could be heard in the distance, where it was kill or be killed. 

Needless to say he was willing to take his chances with the unknown.

Setting down his tools he grabbed the remote to his salvation and readied himself, he probably should have gotten a test subject for the first field run but he was growing impatient and didn't want to waste time kidnapping some other wimpy monster. Still he looked at his creation anxiously but none the less stepped in and keyed the controls.

For a moment there was nothing and Sans nearly swore and berated himself for his failure and rusty mechanic skills but then there was a flash of colors and weightlessness. Sans saw red and black then white and blue then nothing at all…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans sat on his mattress with his cellphone in his hands, it had rung once last night but it hadn't been a phone call, it had been an alert to an anomaly. Sans hardly dabbled in science much anymore these days but he kept a system online so he could stay in the know about ‘unusual’ occurrences. 

His system hadn't gone off in quite sometime so this understandably worried him.

Rising from where he sat he stowed his cell away and shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie. He made his way downstairs where sounds of commotion greeted him from the kitchen, Papyrus was up and at it already. Sans looked into the kitchen and looked on as his taller brother went about his morning routine. The lanky skeleton did not notice his shorter counterpart as he went about the kitchen, going to the cabinet to retrieve a pot when instead a kettle and other various utensil toppled out and struck him on the skull. 

“GAH! How dare you strike the great Papyrus, you-! Loud obnoxious thing!”

Sans snorted and couldn't help himself “Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black…”

Nearly jumping at the sound of another's voice, Papyrus turned quickly but eased himself at the sight of his brother but his face soon held an expression of confusion, “Sans? What are you doing up so early? It's almost half past eleven.” Sans strolled over to where his brother stood and began to help him pick up the metallic mess on the floor “I thought you'd be happy to see me up and about, bro. What's the matter? This morning not panning out as you hoped?” he jested handing Papyrus the frying pan. 

“OH MY GOD SANS SERIOUSLY!” the taller brother exclaimed rubbing the bumped area of his skull “Either way it's not like you, you don't even have sentry duty today!”

Sans handed his brother the last utensil and replied “Got other plans today, gonna stop by Alphys’ and talk nerd stuff.”

“Ugh, of course you'd wake up early for something like THAT.” Papyrus complained “At the very least invite the good doctor to have dinner with us tonight so you can both get a healthy dosage of spaghetti.”

“Alright, but if I invite Alphys I'll probably have to bring Undyne too. Those two have been kind of package deal lately.” Sans retorted heading out the kitchen as Papyrus followed.

“The more the merrier! And then Undyne will get to see how much better my cooking has gotten since our last training session!”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sans replied opening the door to Snowdin, “Take your time cooking, knowing me and the good doc, we'll probably lose track of time.”

“Will do! Take care now, and watch for humans just in case!” Papyrus called as the blue coated skeleton headed out to the cool snow. It was very odd for his normally narcoleptic brother to engage in such social activities on his day off, but nevertheless the great Papyrus was optimistic. Who knows? Maybe his brother was starting over a new energetic leaf! Most likely not, but it was always good to hope! The Great Papyrus gave a cheerful ‘nyeh heh heh’ and headed back to the kitchen to practice his cooking for dinner tonight.

Out in Snowdin Sans walked a leisurely pace but in his mind he began to hypothesize what this new anomaly could be. It certainly wasn't a reset, the date was still the same so maybe time manipulation was out. He was certain Alphys could come up with a few conclusions as well if she hadn't detected this anomaly already, he entrusted quite a few secrets to the socially awkward scientists and she in turn had shared a few things she'd prefer to keep hidden as well. 

Both nerds just wanted the most peaceful outcomes in the end, so they worked well together. And they would resolve this like any other query that crossed their path.

With a reassuring sigh Sans trotted on, even picking up his pace on the way to the Hotlands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidden in the foliage Sans watched his blue counterpart depart from his home and slowly disappear into the nearby town. This was an alternate dimension alright, a brighter, cheerier version of the home he had left behind, when he had first gotten here he could hardly trudge through the snow, too disorientated from his dimensional jump to do more than seek shelter under a tree for the night.

Now, cold, hungry but vastly determined he explored the area, how quaint this universe mirrored his own.

And that doppelganger of his...well they didn't seem too similar after all. Sure their statures were pretty spot on but the blue boy didn’t have one jagged or golden tooth in his mouth, not to mention his stylistic choices...Then again what was he to expect? A monster like himself stuck out like a sore thumb in this sorta place, with his harsh colors and sadistic grimace. He would definitely cause an upstart if he headed into town like this…

Then an idea came to his skull as he turned back to blue boy’s house, odds are he had a few hoodies he wasn't using, if he snagged one his attire would probably fit in better with this pastel colored place. He could just keep the hood up to hide his more menacing features, plus he was curious how different this home was from his own and what better time to investigate then when he was out on the town?

The dark fallen monster slunk through the woods and slowly made his way to the side of the house and then toward the front door. There didn't seem to be any security measures he could detect, he lighlty jostled the door knob to determine how tough the lock was but found it hadn't been locked at all! That was plain careless even for a lazy clone of him! Maybe the neighborhoods here weren't as dangerous....?

He opened the door and entered cautiously but was hit by the sound of clanking metal and the smell of home cooking. His senses overwhelmed, his eyes darted about his surroundings, the layout was somewhat similar to be sure but the decor just had a more approachable feel to it. Like the house was actually meant to be relaxed in rather than be shown off, that's at least how it was back home. His taller brother was never one to design for comfort when it came to their living room, constantly vacuuming the carpet if he felt even the tiniest speck of dirt’s presence and even covering the couches in plastic wrap, arguing that his lazybones would get mustard stains in the cushions otherwise.

Sans let out a grim chuckle at the thought of how he finally escaped that irredeemable nag machine and shut the door behind him harder then he should have. He nearly swore when he heard the door slam, and the sudden halt of noise in the kitchen only confirmed his blown cover.

“Sans?! Is that you?” A strange yet familiar voice inquired, he soon heard footsteps from the kitchen headed towards him. He glanced quickly for any hiding spots, teleporting now would only alert this monster further. Too late, a tall brightly clad skeleton entered the room, “Sans? Don't tell me you're back from Alphys’ alread-?!” 

Papyrus stopped in his tracks at the strange looking skeleton before him. It was Sans, or at least he thought it was, but he looked so...red! His clothes and even his eyes were the color and everything else was just dripping with a dark edge. 

Likewise, the short red skeleton looked onto him with some fascination, this must be his brother's counter self but they couldn't be more different! This monster's bones were rounded and his battle body was far more conservative to his frame. Like his own counterpart, this Papyrus lacked sharpened teeth, in fact his mouth seemed to hold a permanent cheerful smile rather than a fanged smirk.

Getting over his initial shock the happy skeleton spoke again, “Sans? Why do you look like that?”

The red Sans thought on his feet as best he could, “You don't like it, boss? I thought I'd try something different!” he couldn't look more different than this world’s Sans.

“Different?”, Papyrus inquired with a perplexed expression, “What do you call this look, brother?”

The taller skeleton stepped closer even prodding the heavily furred hood the other wore. Sans began to sweat, “Its called- punk!” god that's stupid...he thought to himself.

“Punk? Oh, like what Undyne calls all the unruly children?” Papyrus asked finally stepping away from the shorter monster.

“Yeah! Exactly! You know kids are always the first to learn the biggest trends!” Red added.

Papyrus gave a sound of understanding with a smile, “Its something to get used to but I am glad to see you taking an interest in fashion, brother! And now our color schemes will match! I have to wondef if that was by accident or that you've finally started following the example of your gloriously fashionable brother!” the confident skeleton said with his hands on his hips and his head held high.

Sans started to relax at the sight of this cocky but funny skeleton, “Yup, I guess I can't pull one on you, can I, boss?”

Papyrus looked down to Sans in puzzlement, “Sans, why do you keep calling me ‘boss’? I may be your very mature brother but I'm not your ‘boss’.”

Sans nearly flinched “Aw, now you don't like that? Well, I guess you can only try so many things in one day! Huh, P-paps?” 

Papyrus clicked his teeth but shrugged. Sans let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and was reintroduced to the smell of home cooking, his nonexistent stomach growled. 

“Say, uh-you cookin’ something, brother?” he asked hopefully. 

Papyrus suddenly put on a face of excitement and jogged back to the kitchen “Ah, that's right! I'm cooking some of my famous spaghetti!”

Famous spaghetti? Sans thought longingly, he was usually a hamburger and hotdog guy, but right now spaghetti didn't sound half bad.

“Come, brother! I'll let you have some for lunch if you like!”

Sans’ body groaned, he couldn't fight it, he hastled into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for the promised spaghetti. Papyrus was nearly done as he stood over a boiling pot, “So, Sans, why are you back so early? I thought you were going to be doing nerd stuff with Alphys today.”

The red Sans silently groaned at being interrogated again instead of being fed 

“Eh, wasn't up to it. Besides I'd rather eat spaghetti made by my great big brother.” 

He almost regretted letting some of his trademark sarcasm slip in but the other skeleton didn't seem to notice, he even seemed pleased! Red decided to take some initiative to avoid further questioning. 

“So, how ya been, Paps? Can't remember the last time I asked what was going on in your world.”

“Oh! Funny you should ask…!” 

Papyrus began to prattle on about puzzles and royal guard training much to Red’s satisfaction. He suspected he was a chatty one, and not only was he removing suspicion from himself but now he had the chance to gain precious intel on this world he landed in. Papyrus soon delved into the happenings of Snowdin and Waterfall, and continued even after serving them their plates of spaghetti. 

Sans listened intently as he had his chow, it was actually pretty good, his own brother was a master chef but he had never tasted his cooking, deeming that he would only cook for those worth impressing. Perhaps he enjoyed it rather too much as he let some sauce drip from his mouth, luckily Papyrus only chided him and whipped his face dotingly. 

His brother was really enjoying his food more than usual, he must be getting quite masterful in his culinary affairs!

After their second serving Papyrus gathered up the plates and began washing them in the sink. “Say, brother! Since you're here, would you like to watch the Mettaton Marathon with me? They're supposed to feature all his greatest hits! And his new body!”

Sans pondered a bit, he really shouldn't stick around too long. He didn't wanna be here when the other Sans showed up, but then again Papyrus said he was supposed to be out late doing ‘nerd stuff’ and he should really take advantage of this opportunity to absorb as much information as he could. 

And also...he kinda liked hanging around this Papyrus.

He fed him, made conversations easy by doing most of the work and he was pretty interesting to watch. So dorky yet so confident! It was pretty amazing that combo even existed!

“Okay, paps. Switch it on.”

The two headed toward the living room and sat on the cushy couch, Papyrus took the remote and switched it on to his favorite channel. This Mettaton was far different than the one Sans knew of, more glamour and ritz than bloodshed and vulgarity. Papyrus just ate it up, reacting enthusiastically to every twist, at one point Red didn't know which to watch the show or Papyrus.

He ended up choosing Papyrus.

“And THAT’S how it's done, beauties!” Mettaton proclaimed. 

Papyrus cheered from his seat on the couch, “Mettaton’s the coolest! And I thought he was a sexy rectangle before! His new body is amazing!” 

Sans grinned at the lively display. “Sexy, huh?”

“Oh, of course! A compliment of ‘sexy’ is a high honor from the great Papyrus!” the taller skeleton replied.

Sans gave him a curious look, this Papyrus was certainly goofy but he didn't seem dumb. Still he had to wonder…

”What's it mean?”

“What's that, Sans?” Papyrus asked, peeling his eyes away from the television.

“Sexy. What's it mean?” Sans asked again.

“Why, sexy is a high compliment, brother. I'm certain it means your attractiveness levels are very high!”

Sans blinked and almost chuckled, was Papyrus really this innocent? 

“Oh yeah? Uh, who else is ‘sexy’, bro?”

“Oh, most monsters I surround myself with are quite sexy, brother!” Papyrus declared proudly. “Alphys and Undyne are quite a sexy pair! And you too, brother!” he finished patting his red companion on the back. Sans had been stifling giggles but calmed a bit when Papyrus had ended with complementing and patting him.

Huh, he wasn't used to being treated this nicely. Especially since he was just poking fun at him, though it was probably because Papyrus was pretty oblivious. Deciding to continue he posed another question, 

“Hey, Papyrus, where do babies come from?”

Papyrus rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Ugh, you know I don't know, Sans.”

Sans could barely restrain a chortle, “W-why not?”

“Cause you won't tell me!” Papyrus proclaimed exasperated. 

Sans took a moment to regain his composure. This monster truly amazed him, he wondered who worked so hard to shelter him? Looking back to the television, two monsters were in the midst of a passionate kiss. 

“Hey, Paps, is that sexy?” Sans asked when he caught his breath. 

Papyrus actually looked contemplative, “I'm not sure. I'll have to try it myself and see…”

Hasn't even had a real kiss yet? That's actually a damn shame.

“When?”

Papyrus looked nervous, “Soon, I'm sure! I bet there are plenty of monsters just wishing they could share such a thing with the great Papyrus!” he stated firmly, though Sans could see some doubt in his eye. 

Aw, where'd all that confidence go, pappy? Sans looked the other skeleton over, there was actually a word to describe what he was but he hated using it. It felt disgusting on his tongue and made him cringe normally but it actually suited the monster before him pretty well...Papyrus was...ugh...cute...eh fuck it.

“Why don't you lay one on me, paps?”

Papyrus looked to his red companion bewildered, “Huh?”

“Gimme a kiss. You wanna try it, don't you?” 

Papyrus’ cheeks suddenly flushed, “Uh- You- Me- Right now?!”

“Yeah, sure, just gimme some sugar.” Sans said casually with a mischievous grin.

Papyrus’ blush brightened further, “Uh- don't we have to- make the mood right?- And-?”

“Nah, paps. Ya gotta just let these things happen naturally…” Sans advised softly leaning closer to the taller skeleton. 

Papyrus’ eyes darted about nervously as he wringed his wrists.

“Well uh, alright…” 

Papyrus faced Sans and slowly lowered his face down to his, with a small gulp he pressed his teeth quickly to Red’s with a tiny clank. 

With a nervous cough he asked, “Uh, how was that?”

Sans touched the spot Papyrus had planted a small skeletal kiss.

“Not bad for a first try,” Sans said encouragingly, making Papyrus smile a bit. 

Sans liked that look on him, “Hey, how about you try doing it like they did on the tv?”

The great skeleton felt nervous again but a bit more confident now.

“Uh, okay! The Great Papyrus is up for the challenge!” 

He moved his face close to Sans again, the smaller skeleton meeting half way, and they clanked their teeth together for a longer kiss.

Soon Sans began to move his teeth about Papyrus’ mouth, this surprised him but he was also fascinated by the way Red’s sharp teeth felt against his own. Papyrus soon felt a warmth growing in his bones, starting from his ribs and reaching towards his spine. 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton, easing further into the kiss.

For a beginner, Paps was actually a pretty good kisser. Sans brought his own arms around the skeleton but let one hand rub near the bottom of Papyrus’ tender rib cage. The taller skeleton sighed blissfully into their kiss, Sans liked that sound. 

Could he make more?

Opting for a ballsy move, Sans summoned his tongue with magic and slipped it into his partner's mouth. Papyrus nearly froze at the foreign yet pleasant sensation, he pulled away to look at the mischievous skeleton. 

“You have a TONGUE, Sans?”

“Yeah,made it myself.” Sans stuck it out, showing off a bit before withdrawing it. “You wanna try?”

“Yes! What do I need to do?!” he asked bubbling with excitement. 

“Just close your eyes, and imagine what it's supposed to feel like, it's all instinct from there.”

Papyrus nodded then closed his eyes and concentrated, after a moment or two he opened his eyes and then his mouth to reveal a bright new tongue.

“I didth ith!” he exclaimed proudly admiring his handiwork. 

Sans chuckled and shook his head, he would bite his tongue that way…

And that's my job.

Sans put his hand behind Papyrus’ head and leaned him in for another kiss. With tongues now in the mix, things got sloppier and even more heated. Sans sharp teeth scraped against Papyrus teasingly, their tongues intermingling heavily. 

The heat that had been growing inside the tall skeleton quickly doubled in intensity. It only worsened when the smaller skeleton began slipping his hands up his battle body to caress his ribs and brush past his spine. Suddenly the heat started to build in a new area, this startled Papyrus enough that he pulled away a second time.

“Huh? Waz tha matter?” Sans asked dazed and disappointed that the big and ‘sexy’ skeleton stopped the fun again.

“Sans, I feel...weird..”

Confused at first the small skeleton quickly caught on with a grin.

“Where?”

Embarrassed, Papyrus simply nodded downward, that was all the hint Red needed.

“That's alright…” he said letting a fingertip caress a side of Paps’ pelvis. The tall monster let out a surprised gasp much to Sans’ delight, “Good, right?”

He could only nod.

Sans swiftly went back to work, this time teasing Papyrus’ neck with his tongue and teeth, eliciting shaky yet pleasured moans from his victim. Sans set his hands to work as well, one gripping one of Papryus’ bottom ribs and caressing torturously slow. The other stroking around the front end of the tall skeletons flawless pelvis.

The two monsters were soon lost in each other's heated embrace, the only sounds in the room being the now ignored tv and the gasps and moans of the inexperienced skeleton. 

Out of tune with the rest of the world, the two monsters didn't hear the front door casually open, nor did they hear the footsteps of the three monsters entering the house.

“Hey, Paps, I'm back early! I brought Alphys and Undyne for din-” 

The blue hooded Sans stopped dead at the sight unfolding on his couch, the two female monsters also halted and gaped in shock. 

Papyrus was in the arms, and full on making out with a familiar but strange and dangerous looking monster.

A monster whose hands were deep inside the naive skeleton’s pants. 

Undyne finally voiced what everyone was thinking.

“WHAT THE HELL?!!”

The royal guard’s outburst finally caught the pair's attention as they jumped and noticed the small audience before them. The young reptilian scientist currently sported an intense nose bleed, Undyne looked as if she had just walked in on a nude Jerry and the blue hooded Sans’ expression was indiscernable, his eye sockets completely black.

Red quickly looked to the group of monsters, then to Papyrus, then down to his hands still buried in said monster's pants.

“Well, shit…”


	2. There have been worst dinner dates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey spaghetti! This isn't awkward at all!

“Well shit…”

Red’s curse went remotely unheard as they all stood in silence for several cringe worthy moments, Papyrus was naturally the first to break the cycle. The tall skeleton looked back and forth between the Sanses with a face of brain melting confusion and could only come to one conclusion, “I have TWO brothers?!”

That statement seem to set the world in motion again, a clumsy appalled motion. Alphys had bunched the front of her lab coat up to her face to nurse her bleeding nose and hide her intense blush but somehow she found the courage to ask the awkward question.

“You thought that was your brother and you made out with him?”

“Um, yes? Is that wrong? I mean, it felt good so what could be wrong?”  
In a flash, another spurt of blood came from the doctor’s nose. reddening the front of her coat further. She swayed back to fall in the unsteady arms of Undyne, who looked to her oblivious friend with disgust, “THAT is not your brother, Papyrus! Look at him! The guy looks like some punk with Daddy issues and a chainsaw in his closet!”

“Hey!” the red sans exclaimed indignantly, his hands now removed from Papyrus’ extremities and on the tall skeletons shoulders, putting the unwitting monster between him and the dumbstruck but potentially dangerous party. He kept up his aggressive leer but sweat was beading along his brow ridge, this was a tricky position he had gotten himself into. What had he been thinking? 

Oh, nothing much. Just that a cute, slender-boned skeleton had unwittingly served himself to Red on a silver platter. How could he turn it down? Especially when he had started making all those soft unrestrained noises like no one had ever made him feel so good in his life. Maybe no one ever had, but he’d push those heated thoughts aside for later.

“Undyne that’s very rude! He IS a punk, but the good kind! And he hasn’t done anything but keep me company today!” Papyrus argued with his arms crossed and a small frown.

“His hand. Was down. Your pants.” Sans said, eye sockets still empty and smoldering. “His tongue was in your mouth.” He took a step closer to the pair, his red counterpart stiffening a bit at his approach, “He was doing WAY more than keep you company...Papyrus…”, there was a small flash at first but suddenly in one of Sans’ eyes a blue light flickered unwaveringly, “...get out of the way…”

Papyrus had never seen his brother like this before, he didn’t like it, he wanted to ask him what was wrong. What had he done wrong that his brother was so angry his eye glowed? But all he managed was a weak, “...Sans...?”

“Papyrus, NOW.”, He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands balled up into fists, ready to send this red bastard back to whatever hole he crawled out of. Without thinking Red took a hold of Papyrus, bringing his arm around the slender skeleton’s chest in an awkward hug. Papyrus held onto to the shorter one’s arms uncertain but grateful his counterpart seemed to be offering some comfort. 

In reality, Red just didn’t want blue boy to have a clear shot at him. “Whoa, now hold on there! I think we got off on the wrong foot, pal!” he said giving a nervous grin “I’m guessing I was just a bit too friendly but that doesn’t mean we can’t smooth this over, right?” he looked to the skeleton trapped in his arms with an expectant grimace.

Papyrus swallowed his nervousness, determined to be as brave as his red partner was, “Yes! Sans, please don’t be upset! We’re sorry for uh- startling you like this, but everythings fine! It’s just-”

“Papyrus…” Sans gave his brother a warning tone, “I want you out of the way and I want this CREEP out of the house right now!”

“SANS! We can’t just throw him out like that!” Papyrus pleaded, deciding to add more fuel to the fire Red added, “Yeah, buddy, gimme a chance! I got no where else to go.”

Papyrus gasped and gripped the clever skeleton tighter, “You see, Sans! He doesn’t have any place of his own! We need to help him!” in his excitement the tall skeleton stood and swiped up the red Sans in his arms. “He should stay here with us!”

“Nu uh. Nope. Not happening. Not today. Not ever.” Sans rattled off

“ARE YOU NUTS?!” Undyne screeched getting back in the fray while attempting to steady Alphys “You know nothing about this guy! He could be a psycho!”

“Undyne! I’m surprised with you! How could you make such a crude and presumptuous judgement?!” Papyrus said indignantly hugging Red tightly to his chest, “Now I’ve had it with you all judging and yelling at our new friend! You should all be ashamed!”

“Papyrus…” Sans called out tiredly, his glowing eye fading out, arms extended to attempt a calming gesture. “...hear us out.”

“No! I’ve heard you say enough mean things for today!” he announced setting down Red softly next to him, “He’s staying with us and that’s final.”

Red held back a chuckle, the dumbfounded look on all their faces was priceless! Had this actually worked? This funny skeleton was more stubborn than he thought, he looked at blue boy with a mischievous grin and turned to the red scarfed monster who wore a stern yet victorious expression. “Thanks, pappy babe! I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour.”

“Of course you will! And I’m sure with enough time we’ll all be great friends, thanks to me!” 

Papyrus kneeled down and gave his new roommate a tight hug, Red returned it looking over the skeleton’s shoulder to the group of flabbergasted monsters. “We suuure will…” he nuzzled into Papyrus’ neck watching with glee as the party looked on with discomfort and unrest, Alphy’s losing dangerous amounts of blood as Sans began to grind his teeth. Papyrus released Red from his clutches and looked down to him with a slightly blushed but cheerful expression.

“Wonderful! Now with all that business out of the way I’m certain you all came here hungry! How about I start serving everyone some spaghetti?” 

With that he headed toward the kitchen, the group of monsters looked about ready to jump Red as soon as Papyrus’ back was turned. Without a second thought Red swiftly came to Papyrus’ side and held on to his arm, “Lemme help you with that, big boy! Least I can do!”

“Oh great! That reminds me, what should I call you now? It’ll be confusing calling you both Sans-”

The odd pair took their conversation to the kitchen as the remaining monsters turned to each other with expressions of dread and confusion.

“What just HAPPENED?!” the amphibious guardswoman exclaimed

“My brother just invited a creepy, look-alike of me, to be a house guest….”Sans stated rubbing his temples, how did this happen?

“The anomaly-” Alphys gasped running out of lab coat to soak up her nose bleed she continued, “-it can’t just be a coincidence! Our sensors indicated that the peculiarity originated in Snowdin, now a another Sans comes along and-and-?!” the reptilian scientist was cut off as her nostrils let loose a whole new current of blood leaving her to dap ineffectual with her soaked coat.

“You’re right, doc. This is no coincidence, but it doesn’t change the plan.” Sans said placing a hand gingerly on the good doctor’s shoulder, “We found the anomaly, now we’ll fix it and by fix it, I mean send him back to wherever the hell he came from. But first things first…” the hoodie skeleton took his hand back with a few specs of blood dripping from it.

“O-oh! Right! I’m so sorry…”, Alphys apologized, lifting her coat a bit to ensure none of her nose blood would stain the carpet. Undyne put a hand on her back and led her toward the stairs to use bathroom. “We’ll be back in a flash! We can borrow a shirt right?” the fish lady called out.

“Yeah, sure. Check my cupboard actually, I have a shirt that’ll have the doc in stitches!”

“OH MY GOD SANS!” Papyrus bellowed from the kitchen, soon coming out with a pot of spaghetti. Sans had worn a quick cheeky grin at his brother’s annoyance but soon his expression soured when Red came close behind with plates and forks in his mitts. 

“Oh, Red! Could you please set the table for me?” The slender skeleton asked setting the pot down over hand towel on the table.

“Sure, Pappy babe…” Red replied absentmindedly setting a plate at each seat, Sans’ frown only darkened further as Papyrus left to get drinks. Leaving the two alone to just stare at each other... menacingly...

“ I’d prefer it if you didn’t call my brother that.” Sans finally spoke

“What? Pappy babe? I dunno he seems to like it, don’t you want him happy, friend?” Red responded coyly.

Sans pupils began to darken once more, “I’m not your friend, buddy.”

Red’s eye sockets also took on a darker turn. “Well, I’m not your buddy, PAL.”

Sans blue flared as he advanced on Red, “ I’m not your pal, MAN.”

Red met him half way with a glowing red eye of his own. “I’m not your MAN, GUY!”

“I’m not your GUY- ”

“OW!” The two short skeletons exclaimed as their skulls were forcefully clunked together. They fell to the ground, Papyrus looking over the two with disdain dusting his gloves off. 

“Whatever is going on here, it stops now.” He stated looking to the redder of the Sanses with a stern expression. “And remember, Red. ‘Best Behaviour’! You promised!”

Red folded his arms darting his eyes about, “Yeah, best behaviour...sorry or whatever…”  
Papyrus looked satisfied, and marveled at how Red looked a bit like a stubborn child, then helped him up and gave him a pat on the head. “No worries, my red friend, you are already forgiven! And you too Sans, if you’re apologizing?”

Sans resisted the urge to roll his eyes but let out a minor apology, Papyrus didn’t look as satisfied as before but it was enough. Soon Alphys and Undyne came downstairs, the smaller of the two sporting one of Sans’ shirts with the phrase ‘I make science puns periodically’ much to Papyrus’ dismay. The party of five finally sat at the table for an awkward dinner, the only two seeming to thoroughly enjoy their meals were Papyrus and Red, who didn’t mind helping himself to a third serving.

Alphys again found the courage to ask the awkward question, “S-so, Red, where are you from?”

“Hm?” It took a moment for the short monster to register the question as he was stuffing his face with pasta but soon he replied a dismissive wave, “Oh, a place a lot like this actually…’cept it's a lot darker and uh...bloody I guess...”

The dino scientist gave a slight cringe but pressed forward, “O-oh, uh I see, so did you just come here for uh-a change of scenery?”

“Hm, yeah pretty much. Ya get kinda tired of that grim stuff after awhile so I decided to start fresh somewhere else…”

“Oh! A fresh start! That’s exciting!” Papyrus marveled through half a mouth of spaghetti, spilling some sauce on his chin. “I’m so glad you chose our place to do so! The Great Papyrus is willing to help in any endeavor!”

Red chuckled and whipped the great skeleton’s chin with a napkin, taking on a chiding tone.

“Looks like ‘The Great Papyrus’ could use some help himself.” 

Papyrus blushed at his unintentional sloppiness as Red leered with delight at the other members of the dinner table, who cringed at the display (or in Alphys case pinched her nasal bridge to prevent another unfortunate spill, whispering something about ‘yoai’). Sans had his hands gripping the edge of the table, leaving claw marks where he vented his frustration.

“Sans you’ve barely touched your dinner, don’t tell me you’re not hungry…?” Papyrus asked with a disappointed expression. Sans, remembering himself, quickly took up his fork and stabbed at his meal, “Nah, bro. I was just wondering about these noodles, they look pretty archaic…”

“Archaic?” The taller brother uttered in puzzlement.

“Yeah, you sure they aren’t Roman noodles?”

“OH MY GOD SANS PLEASE!” Papyrus rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“Yeah, Sans, you gotta know a chef like Pappy wouldn’t use something like that in his dish,” Red chimed in with a malicious grin. “Any chef who would is an impasta.”

Sans expression turned blank as Alphys let a nervous chortle escape her snout.

“OH MY GOD NOT YOU TOO, RED!” Papyrus pleaded indignantly but swiftly turned to his brother, “SANS! Have you been a bad influence already?!”

Sans could barely respond before Red swooped in holding on to Papyrus’ arm mischeiviously, “Yeah, Sans, you know Pappy cannoli do so much to guide me!”

“Alright that’s it!” Papyrus said standing up, Red falling off his own seat chuckling uncontrollably. The tall monster picked him up off the ground and carried him under one arm. “You and I are going to have a long talk about why puns are the lowest form of humor!”

Papyrus headed upstairs with his red companion in tow, “Come on, Pappy babe! You’re making me feel like a pizza garbage here!”

“NO NO RED!” With a slam of the bedroom door there was silence in the dining area. Sans wore a hollow expression bringing concerned looks from his two companions who came to his side.

“U-uh, Sans? You ok?...”

“Yeah, buddy. Pull yourself togeth-”

“He took my puns...” The petite skeleton stated in a hushed tone. “...Nobody takes my puns…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...like I can't think of any right now but I'm sure it'll come to me


	3. Dammit I forgot to write in a pillow fight...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night, how do you expect me to remember what's in this chapter?

Red was laying in a suggestive position on a red race car bed, the room itself was enough to leave him gasping for breathe from laughter when they entered. Papyrus ignored it and promptly dumped him on said bed then retrieved a book from a shelf saying something about ‘educating’ him on the ‘intricacies’ of comedy. Whatever he was going on about now Red could hardly concentrate on as he subtly stared down the lecturing skeleton.

As long as he stuck to his side Red wouldn’t have to worry so much about blue boy and his friends, and being close to this Papyrus wasn’t looking to be so bad. He was childish no doubt but also a good cook, fun to poke at and pretty attractive, maybe there would be merit to sticking around here for awhile. Besides if they got enough alone time maybe they could get back to what they had started earlier…

Papyrus had the book at an odd angle trying to elaborate on comedic personas when Red decided to intervene, “Hey, pappy, get your pretty bones over here…”

The tall skeleton jumped at the demand, dropping the book with a flustered expression, “Uh- pardon?” he asked incredulously.

“You heard me, get your ‘sexy’ little bones over here.” Red had an arm under his head and pointed down to the bed for emphasis. 

Papyrus blushed profusely but slowly complied, “Maybe you shouldn’t call me things like that. I mean I don’t mind of course- it's rather nice- but Sans doesn’t seem to- ah!”

Red pulled him down by his red scarf, placing Papyrus directly on top of him with arms propped on either side of the smaller skeleton. Red rubbed the material of the scarf between his fingers casually.

“Who cares what the blue man thinks? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“Well, no…”

Red pulled him a bit closer now stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, “And you like this don’t you?”

Papyrus blushed profusely at the contact,“Uh- ye- well-!”

“You said it yourself, ‘it felt good so what could be wrong?’ ”

With that the tall monster sputtered, eyes darting about “U-uh but Sans…”

“ ‘Nuff about Sans…” Red tugged him closer, hushing him with a small kiss. “...what do you want, pappy?”

Papyrus gulped finding it hard to meet his partner’s half lidded eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure of what he wanted. It was easier before, it had just felt nice (well maybe a lot more than nice) and he went along with it, but after all his friends had acted so appalled he was a bit more hesitant.  
“Don’t be shy now, pappy babe.” Red whispered in a smooth tone. “It’s just you and me…”

Papyrus’ blush only deepened but he slowly closed his eyes and leaned closer to Red, about to meet in a soft but hot-

BAM!

“How’s it going in here, FELLAS?!” Sans exclaimed after he kicked open the bedroom door, giving the pair a vicious grin.

Papyrus had jumped at the sound and I had fallen hard on the carpeted floor. “NOTHING!- I mean fine! We’re fine!” He said sitting up and fiddling with his gloves.

Sans merely glanced at his brother then shifted his gaze to his look alike who laid casually on the bed but wore an expression like someone else had taken the last piece of cake at a party.

“Hey, Admiral killjoy! How’s your merry crew of cockblockers?” Red quipped rewarding him with a small gasp from Papyrus.“Red! Profanity is no better then puns!”

“They sure feel better…”, Red replied absentmindedly scratching at his collarbone.

“I could care less about how you feel, if you’re gonna stay here fine. But we’re setting some ground rules.” Sans stated sternly giving the red pair a serious look.

“Well, I don’t entirely object to that, but Sans you don’t need to go overboard-” Papyrus was cut off when a blue aura overtook his red companion and unceremoniously dumped him onto the ground. Pulling his face from the soft carpet Red objected, “Hey! I was laying there!”

“Not anymore. Rule One: Red’s not allowed in your bed.” Sans looked to Papyrus sternly.

“That’s just a weird rule, Sans! Are you just finding excuses to be rude?” The taller brother contested.

Sans ignored it and continued now looking down on Red who had his arm propped up under his chin, “Rule two: No. Touching. Papyrus.”

Red sat up challengingly, “Isn’t that up to the big man himself, Sansy?” he shot back, then turned to his scarfed companion with a look of mock offense. “Pappy, you just gonna let your brother tell ya who you can and can’t be nice with?”

Sans glared down at Red, his eye lights flickering. “Rule THREE: Don’t call him PAPPY!”

“Sans that’s enough!” Papyrus stood looking down on his brother with disdain. “You’re being way too protective! And your rules are just ridiculous!”

Sans expression faltered looking to Papyrus with concern, “Look, bro, I just wanna be sure you’re safe…” he said giving Red an accusatory glance.

Papyrus expression softened a bit as he placed a hand on his shorter brother’s shoulder, “That’s alright, Sans. I already forgive you! But these rules will need some adjustments…”

The two quickly went into it, Red leaning back on the bed with a bored expression. Sibling squabbles weren’t nearly as interesting when there weren’t bones flying around. Sans was firm and even got to the point where he wanted to forbid them from being alone in a room together, Papyrus quickly opposed that and they soon compromised. As long as they weren’t on the same bed together and the door was left open he would let it slide, he could also check in on them as much as he felt he needed too. Then came the topic of touching, naming and yadda yadda yadda…

Red soon completely lost interest and started to lightly doze, while the two skeleton brother finally came to the end of their negotiations.

“These rules still seem a bit overzealous, brother. But I suppose I can live with it. Oh! And Red-!” the tall monster cut himself off at the sight of his blood colored companion softly snoring away. “Oh no! I hope he isn’t as big of a lazy bones as you, Sans!” he complained absentmindedly. Sans didn’t like being compared to him so much, “ I’ll get him…” he quickly covered the sleeping skeleton in his magic ready to lift him until Papyrus laid a halting hand on him. 

“He’s fine where he is, Sans...Also we need to talk about that.” he gestures to the magic lighting up in Sans’ fingertips. Sans quickly paled, this wasn’t a talent he had openly shared with his brother, and he hadn’t wanted it to come up into conversation anytime soon…

“How long have you been able to do that?” Papyrus asked cautiously. 

Sans looked away, letting his magic leave the still unconscious Red. “Just..well…”

“A long while I’m guessing…” Papyrus wagered, Sans only shrugged, Papyrus’ look darkened. “So you’re telling me this entire time…” Sans braced himself for whatever betrayed claim his brother would lay into him.

“...YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THE KETCHUP ON THE TOP SHELF ALL BY YOURSELF?” He exclaimed in indignation, shockingly not waking the room’s one sleeping occupant. 

Sans face switched to one of surprise then anxiousness, “Ah, gee uh- it’s getting late! I’m beat!” he said quickly with a fake yawn “I’m hitting the hay! See ya in the morning, bro!” Sans bolted out of the room faster than Papyrus had ever seen him before.

“You get back here you lazy bones! YOU MADE ME CARRY YOU SO MANY TIMES!”, the tall monster bolted after him.

Red continued to snooze, Papyrus eventually returning in a tactical retreat (certainly not defeat!). He looked at his new roommate with a tsk and picked him up, placing him on the bed (it would be rude of him to make a house guest sleep on the floor after all). Covering him in the warm sheets, he soon left to get a spare blanket and pillow for himself on the couch.

~~~~~~

Red slept soundly at dawn the next morning, the bed he was on was worlds more comfortable than the one he was accustomed to and he was not about to waste this opportunity. That is until a certain early riser decided to stir him from his slumber.

“Up and at ‘em Red! I have so much to show you today!” Papyrus shook the small skeleton’s arms softly. “Come on! Let’s go, sleepy bones!”

Red turned from Papyrus, reluctant to start the day, “Nuuu...we’ll make out later, paps….” 

This caused Papyrus to blush but it did not halt his resolve, he scooped up the semiconscious bag of bones in his arms chiding, “We’re not doing that today, Red! Besides we have more important things to do!” he said carrying him out of the room.

“You say that but…” Red whispered in a husky tone wrapping his arms around the taller skeleton, grazing at his neck with his fangs. 

This elicited a tiny gasp from Papyrus who quickly warned, “We’ll get in trouble!”  
“Baby, troubles my middle name.” Red said chuckling and growing comfortable in Pappy’s arms.

“Don’t be weird! And don’t call me things like that in front of Sans…” Papyrus stopped in front of a door gripping Red tightly with one arm so he could knock. “Time to wake up, Sans! You have sentry duty today!”

But nobody came.

Papyrus groaned knocking louder, “Sans! Wake up this instance or you won’t have anytime for breakfast!”

This time there was a quiet grumble, Papyrus nodded satisfied and left with Red in tow. They headed downstairs, where Papyrus sat Red at the table and entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Red continued his snoozing slouched on the table top, barely aware of the commotion in the neighboring room. Well this was far better than the wake up calls he used to get at home, Red’s brow furrowed at the thought but he managed to push it away to return to his light snooze. 

It wasn’t until an alluring aroma floated into his nasal passages that his eyes snapped open, sitting before him was a plate of over easy eggs and bacon, still piping hot. Red only stared at it for a moment slightly drooling before wolfing it down with a nearby fork, he was surprised he was this hungry already with all the spaghetti he had last night. 

Papyrus soon reentered the dining area with a plate of toast and a glass of juice, beaming at the skeleton enjoying his breakfast. 

“Nyeh heh! Figures the thing that would wake you up most would be a sultry meal!” he proclaimed setting the toast and juice down in front of his guest proudly, “Luckily you have such a generous host to provide you with such culinary art, no?”

Red grabbed a slice of toast, munching as he spoke, “I dunno anythin’ about art, but you know how to cook, babe.” he swallowed grabbing the glass of juice while giving a playful grin to Pappy, “And speaking of sultry- OW!”

Red rubbed his head nearly spilling his juice, he looked to find the short skeleton who had bopped him on the head, “I’m pretty sure there’s a rule about that kinda talk now…” Sans said as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

“There’s no need for such roughness, Sans…” the taller brother complained moving back to the kitchen. Red gave the other a bland expression taking another bite out of his toast, Sans reciprocated the look as Papyrus returned with two plates. 

Sighing the tall monster sat down, nibbling at some bacon glumly. “You know I think you two could get along great if you really tried…” 

A guilty look adorned Sans’ face but he said nothing. Papyrus continued eating quietly. Red wasn’t too sure he liked him quiet, he didn’t know why but he suddenly felt bad about something his eyes darted about a bit as he chewed

“Uh, so Pappy what do you have planned for me today?”, Red asked sounding a bit more cheery than he was used to but he had to get the tall guy talking up a storm. Papyrus perked up at the question, his eye sockets practically lighting up.

“Oh, so much! I’ve decided to take you with me to hunt for humans! And maybe later you can tag along for guardsmen training!”

Red smiled as Papyrus raved on, it honestly didn’t sound too exciting, his own brother took part of those activities as well, but who knows? Maybe the differences here would make it a bit more interesting…

~~~~~~~~~

He was wrong.

So wrong.

Hunting for humans in this world had to be the most boring thing he had EVER taken part in. In his world it was endless patrolling and fending off a few dumb ballsy monsters who were in the way, here there was no relief of an actual fight. EVER.

All they did was patrol, wait and recalibrate a few puzzles; the said puzzles not nearly as fatal as he would expect. At best they would inconvenience a wandering human long enough for the guard to arrive and apprehend them. What amazed him was how animate Papyrus was during these mundane activities, he was about the most entertaining thing out her in the dumb snow. 

The amusing skeleton was currently overlooking a slippery puzzle at the moment, Red blinked wearily, the constant boredom and Pappy’s boundless energy taking a toll on him. Red looked around looking for a cozy spot he could probably sit down for a quick snooze while his companion worked but all he could see was a big rock.

Papyrus soon approached his red partner who had walked up to the rock, giving it a slight kick to make sure it wasn’t sentient. 

“We’re almost done here, Red. We just need to check on a few more things, then we can head on to Undyne’s for training!”

Red nodded not lifting his gaze from the boulder, “We got time to burn, right?”

“I suppose so, I usually like to get things done a bit earl-”, Papyrus was cut off as Red pushed him in front of the rock so his back was facing it. The short skeleton clambered on top of the boulder and made his way in Papyrus’ direction.

“Red? What are you up to?...” The turned skeleton asked. Red reached out with his arms, placing his hands on the taller skeleton’s shoulders then sighed and leaned onto Papyrus’ back completely. 

Papyrus blushed as Red wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on a shoulder, he looked to his companion to find his eyes closed and his breathing soft. 

“Red are you trying to take a nap on me?”

“Nah...nah...’m just...restin’ my eyes,,,” the sleepy monster replied.

“Oh...well, I suppose that’s alright then. We do have time…”

“Mhhmm…” Red purred into the cute lanky skeleton.

“Red, could I ask you something?”

“...sure…”

“Do you have a brother, too?”

Red nearly opened his eyes at the question, this wasn’t a topic he wanted to talk in length about. But if he didn’t answer now he was certain Pappy wouldn’t be afraid to ask again, maybe he could keep this brief…

“Yeah…”

“Oh! Is he like me? I figured since you seemed a lot like Sans maybe-”

“No…”

“Huh?”

“You’re not like him at all…”

Maybe that was not entirely true, they had similar interests and skills but they were vastly different people. Where his brother had been cruel and unforgetting, Pappy had been kind and open minded; Where his brother had been condescending and pompous, Pappy had been generous and sweet. He almost felt gross for thinking that- No, scratch that he felt kinda gross but in his defense it was true.

“Oh…” Papyrus replied after a small silence. “Do you get along?”

“No.”

“But- don’t you think he misses you?”

“Nope.”

“But he must! I don’t know what I’d do if Sans went missing!”

Red’s brow furrowed, they were now talking about two skeletons that he didn’t exactly appreciate. Sans didn’t seem too similar to his own brother but they both had the habit of trying to push him around as they saw fit, he wasn’t fond of that.

“Uh, Red, you’re squeezing a little hard…” Papyrus said touching Red’s arms that had begun to unconsciously constrict him.

“Oh, sorry…”

“No! Don’t be! I’ve made you uncomfortable...”

There he goes again, taking responsibility when he didn’t have to, no wonder the blue man was so protective. You couldn’t get someone this kind of precious anywhere else, hell he had to admit it was kinda skeevy of him to start mackin’ on the guy to begin with. In his defense, Pappy made it easy, and he didn’t MAKE him, and he had been so...good to him.

Red gave Papyrus a small peck on the cheek, the tall one blushed but sort of smiled. Red wasn’t sure what he was doing, it was pretty messed up when he thought about it.

...eh…

...fuck it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ah well maybe later....
> 
> Oh hey I was talking to some people on tumblr and we spit balled a ship name listen to this:
> 
> Red Spaghetti
> 
> Eh? Not bad right? 
> 
> Oh here's my tumblr if you wanna see updates and sketches:  
> http://iscribbledfilth.tumblr.com/


	4. Keep your boyfriend's friends close....

Sans paced up and down the room anxiously, Alphys was at her computer with Undyne leaning against the counter nearby. The guardswoman watched the skeleton with more than a hint of annoyance, at last she jumped in front of the stout monster aggressively, “Sans, knock it off! You’re making me antsy!”

Sans gave an annoyed sigh, “Maybe I should just check on them, myself-”

“No, Sans, my cameras can watch them just fine. I need you here to help me with this data!” Alphys countered, her gaze not leaving the screen. Her cameras had monitored everywhere the odd skeleton couple went after they had left the house that morning. They hadn’t diverted from their course much and the Red Sans didn’t seem to be pulling any shifty tricks, there was some hand holding going on but Papyrus seemed to be the one engaging that…

They’re actually kinda cute together…

Alphys shook her head to rid herself of the pretty boy love thoughts and returned her gaze to the computer screen.

”Some sort of Rift must have formed last night in Snowdin, it's the only way he could have gotten to our timeline.”

Sans came to her side looking over her shoulder to the screen, “And we’re absolutely sure this guy is-?”

“The tests came out positive, Sans. We ran them ten times! He’s practically your clone! His magic is a smidge different, sure, but I doubt it's a coincidence we get an off the chart anomaly alert at the same time as running into your long lost twin.”

Sans sighed in resignation, “Alright, fine. Then next thing we need to know is why that Rift opened up in the first place, that can’t be a coincidence either, can you calculate which end the Rift was opened on?”

“Considering the location I would guess it was opened in his dimension, now whether that was intentional…”

Sans had a good feeling that his red doppelganger had come here on purpose. 

Why? 

Who the hell knew? 

The only thing he had to back this up was Red’s own words, ‘decided to start fresh somewhere else’...What could that be about? He doubted it was as innocent as a change of scenery, it took a LOT of effort to pull off something like this. What could he want? Power? EXP? 

Despite Red’s brash approach he didn’t reveal much, the only thing he showed an open interest in was Papyrus….Sans didn’t even want to begin to think of what that perving snake could want with Papyrus. So far Red had clung to the taller monster like glue, using his innocent brother as a living shield against him and Undyne, who would clobber him given the opportunity, and generally making everyone uncomfortable with excessive PDA. 

It made Sans blood boil and metaphorical stomach churn just thinking of how Red must have pressured Papyrus into such positions. Papyrus wasn’t even certain of where babies came from let alone what went in the process of making them! His poor brother must have been so confused, but knowing him, he went along with it to appease this new monster. The damned pervert would pay….

Alphys and Sans spent a generous amount of time talking over they’re different theories, means and numbers, leaving Undyne at a disadvantage. Anytime the amphibious woman tried to wrap her brain around what they were saying it just left her head pounding with more confusion than before. Why was this so difficult? The guy cut a path to their world THAT she could get the gist of, but why was it so hard to send him back the same way? Or rip their own hole in space-time-dimensions, or whatever?

According to this duo of nerds that would be reckless and bad for existence itself or something, Undyne was reaching her limit. Just as she was about to snap, the door to Alphys’ lab swooshed open abruptly.

“Hello everybody!” Papyrus cantered in carrying grocery bags with Red close behind holding some plastic containers.

“Bro! What are you doing here?” Sans peeled himself away from Alphys and the computer screen to approach Papyrus as he set bags down on a clear counter.

“Well, we were headed to training with Undyne but she left a note saying she’d be with Alphys!” he responded peering through the paper bags to some ingredients. “And when you didn’t answer your phone Red made the brilliant deduction that you must all be together! So that gave me an even greater idea-!” Papyrus had a tomato in one hand and a ladle in the other “-training at Alphys’ house!”

“AWESOME! And just in time! I really need to blow off some steam!” Undyne exclaimed fist pumping but then blushed to turn to Alphys, “That is, i-if ya don’t mind...?”

Alphys blushed in return downcasting her eyes, “O-oh no! That’d be great! You’d get work done a-and we could all have some dinner!” she stuttered out. “That’d be WAY b-better than the instant noodles I was gonna have i-instead…”

A winning smile broke out on Undyne’s face, she then quickly lunged at Papyrus and yanked him to the kitchen, “C’mon skinny bones! LET’S GET COOKIN’!” Sans chuckled and followed them to make sure they didn’t confuse any lab equipment for cooking utensils, Alphys looked on with a bubbly feeling until she felt a light tap on her arm and nearly jumped at Red suddenly being within arms distance of her.

Red ignored the small dinos surprise, “Real generous of ya to do that, from what I hear they’re training sessions can get a bit ah...explosive?...”

Alphys flushed again, “Oh that's k-kind of exaggerating-” BAM

“U-uh, our bad Alphys!” Undyne called from a different room. “We just uh won’t use that nitrate stuff for reheating…”

Alphys looked at the empty doorway with a nervous smile, “Well, -uh- I’m not worried! Being the royal scientist has its perks.” she said trying to sound a bit more confident.

Red pretended to be more impressed, ‘best behaviour’ after all, “Oh, I’ll bet. Speakin’ of perks, I got something for ya, scales…”

Alphys tensed, now very very aware of them being left alone together, as Red started shifting the plastic containers taking one and presenting it to her. She was now dearly hoping Undyne or Sans would return…

“ ‘ere ya go, just for you. Picked it out myself….”

Taking the container carefully she forced a smile through her sweating brow, “For me? H-how thoughtful…” she slowly opened the container gulping to find….a juicy t-bone steak? 

Alphys mouth watered at the generous morsel, she was always one to be frugal with expenses when it came to food. There were too many other things money could be used on: lab equipment, coats and manga, food this pricey she hardly ever laid eyes on.

“Wow! U-uh I d-don’t know what to say! It looks delicious!” Alphys considered briefly if the crimson comedian may have laid a trap but looked it over and quickly concluded something this good looking (and SMELLING) couldn’t be bad.

“Eh think nothing of it, if I’m gonna be hanging around you guys I should make nice. Besides, girl like you needs the protein.”

“I do?” Alphys asked half heartedly fetching a utensil from a used instant noodle cup and stabbing it into the steak hungrily.

“Yeah, you know, to build up those red blood cells...last time I saw you, ya seemed to be losing ‘em real quick…” Red snarked a bit, trying to keep a calm face.

Alphys looked to him with a blush, the steak dangling from her mouth mid-bite, “O-ofh, huhu, uh sowwy abut that…” she uttered finishing the bite letting the steak fall back into its container. Red leaned against a counter with a light smile, “I’m only teasin’, scales. Who could blame ya anyway? We’re pretty hot together…”

Alphys nearly choked but was able to muscle down the succulent meat with a hard gulp, “Uh, heh y-yeah you guys get along uh r-real well, you l-l-like him…?”

”Huh, guess I do. Though, come on, who couldn’t like the guy?” he shrugged nonchalantly, Alphys noted a bead of sweat trickle down his skull.

“Mmhm…” Alphys mused while chewing on a small bite of steak. “Well, he seems to r-really like you...a lot…”

Red pulled at his hood a bit to cover a slight blush, “Yeeah, I could tell…”

Alphys noticed his slight bashfulness and nearly choked now in fangirl glee, ‘Ooooh, maybe they really do like each other in uh -THAT- way! Whoa, my friend fictions just got WAY more interesting…Alphys was pulled from her deviant thoughts as Sans reentered the room.

“Well, aside from that hiccup earlier, I don’t think they’ll be tearing up the lab too bad tonight, doc…” 

Sans barely acknowledged his red counterpart with a glance which suited Red just fine, he was hoping he could keep contact between them to a minimum for now anyway. Red found himself a seat on a nearby stool and leaned back on the counter. He hadn’t lied earlier, he needed to learn to get along with these guys if he wanted to get comfortable here, and it had to be with this world’s Alphys for starters. She was one of the few who could find a way to send him back home outside of his own blue copy. 

He wasn’t sure where to begin with Undyne. ‘Then again, tuna lips seemed to be the violent type’ he though hearing a bang from the neighboring room, ‘Well, as violent as this place gets…’ Maybe if he showed her his chops with sparing she would warm up to him, he should be making good progress already with being nice to her girlfriend. ‘Are they even an item yet?...’ Red contemplated thinking of how shyly they addressed one another but shook his head to empty his mind of that, it wasn’t important right now.

He looked to the two brainiacs now conversing nearby, no doubt the reason they had gathered today had to do with him. He’d be damned if they would get rid of him so easy, he already had strong footing with Pappy at his side, he just had to win over the others. And if that didn’t work...well he’d have to boost the power of his ‘little friend’. 

The remote that he had used to activate his machine he still possessed and always carried on him, it was more than just the switch to a bigger device. It was a compact version of the original, it could have the potential to take him from dimension to dimension as well but at a far higher cost. Not to mention how unstable it could be, it was just a prototype, but he hadn’t been reckless enough to send himself to a whole new world without a way out.

He looked about the lab curiously, his search for power sources would begin with the dump, of course, but if push came to shove he wasn’t above taking a few things off the good doctor’s hands to aid in his escape. What kind of world could he be whisked to next, though? He doubted he would get this lucky a second time and find a peaceful world with mustard and cute skeletons around every corner. Oh yeah, if he left he would have to leave Pappy too...maybe he could convince him to- ‘No! The hell am I thinking? I can’t drag him along! He’d probably slow me down, ‘sides no way he’d leave blue balls over there…’

Red glanced in Sans direction darkly, he REALLY didn’t like him…

Some time passed, Alphys actually managed to get Red into a conversation, leaving Sans on the sideline for a bit. She kept the topics safe, knowing well that talking about Papyrus might enrage Sans,so she stuck to how their world compared to his. Soon the guardswoman and guard-in-training returned. 

“Got something reeeeaal exciting for you guys today!” Undyne announced “SPICY CURRY!”

Papyrus served everyone a plate at the coffee table, “You’ll all really enjoy this! Undyne says this spice tastes SO good that if you don’t think so your taste buds will burn off anyway!”

Sans and Alphys looked at their plates apprehensively, neither had a real big pain tolerance but they swallowed their fears for the ones they held dear. 

As they took the first bite it was as if hell itself rented out their mouths for an orgy.

Alphys leapt up, knocking over Sans in the process (who was currently wheezing and tearing up), and hastled to a nearby sink. Sans crawled after her grasping at her tail and tripping her up, both of their faces were red as the fiery pits of Hotland. They pulled themselves up to the sink, Alphys jerking the faucet to its coolest setting, and spent the next five minutes ‘taking turns’ (honestly just pushing each other out of the way frequently) putting their mouths under the cool stream of water.

All the while Red chortled, eating up his meal and watching, “Hehehe, look at them! That’s comedy gold right there.” he wiped a tear but his were of laughter rather than god awful heat. Papyrus looked to his crimson companion impressed, “Red! The spice seriously doesn’t bother you?”

“Nah, I’ve had worse, I ate an ember straight from a lava pit on a dare once…” Red said, reminiscing back to his school days.

“Pffft, No way! That’s too hard core for a punk like you!” Undyne guffawed, eyeing the twerp.

“You wanna try me, guppy? I’ll do it again, right here! Right now!” Red challenged with a grin.

“As if! Papyrus wouldn’t let me hear the end of it…” Undyne looked to said skelly who nodded in approval. Since they had hit up the kitchen the tall guy did nothing but sing the punk’s praise, but it would take more than that to get Undyne’s approval. “BUT how about this? You eat TEN plates of this stuff! No water!”

“Is that all? Come on, bubbles, I was expecting a challenge!” Red jeered.

Undyne squinted her eyes at the ballsy little fuck, “Alright you asked for it, cherry. ALL that AND-” Undyne grabbed a nearby bag taking out a pack of peppers, “-THESE!”

“NO! Undyne I bought those by accident!” Papyrus pleaded trying to get them back but Undyne held them away from him.

“There’s no such thing as accidents. Paps! This is FATE! These Hotland Specialty Peppers are the hottest thing in the underground! And Daredevil here is gonna eat ‘em ALL!”

Red snatched the package from Undyne, “Bring it, Gils! Check it!” In one swift movement Red ripped the packaging and chugged down the peppers like beer.

“RED!” Papyrus exclaimed in alarm. Too late, Red swallowed, his face immediately taking on a seething shade of scarlet. “Heh is that all its got?! GIMME THAT CURRY!”

Undyne slid him a plate and he went at it, it was horrifying and amazing all at once! Undyne soon found herself rooting for the mindless punk, she banged her fists on the table chanting: 

“GO! GO! GO!”

Soon Alphys joined in and, of course, Papyrus soon got caught up in the excitement as well; Sans kept to himself but looking on with an immaculate expression. Red got to his tenth plate eyes beading with tears but full of DETERMINATION, he shoveled the curry into his maw mercilessly and licked the plate clean. Slamming it down to the table he stood up fists raised, 

“Take that HOTLAND! YOU AIN’T GOT NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!” he exclaimed before falling back still triumphant, “I CAN’T FEEL MY FUCKING FACE!”

“That’s IMPOSSIBLE!” cried Alphys.

“THAT’S MORE THAN BELIEVABLE!” Papyrus countered.

“THAT’S INCREDIBLE, MAN!” Undyne proclaimed, she grasped Red and held him over her head, “THIS GUY IS THE FREAKIN’ KING OF SPICES!”

Papyrus and Alphys cheered gleefully, but Alphys soon came to back to some of her senses, ”Oh! But uh we should get him some water now…”

Papyrus quickly agreed running with a cup to the sink as Undyne plopped Red back down in his seat. “THAT was insane you CRAZY punk!” she said giving him a good hearted slug in the shoulder.

“That? That w-was nothin’!” Red announced tugging at his shirt collar anxiously, “Hey, Pappy, how’s that water coming?”

“Right here, Red!” Papyrus chirped handing him the glass.

“Thanks, babe.” Red then promptly splashed it in his own face. Small trails of steam left the points of impact as he sighed, “Ahh, yeah that’s a lot better…”

Red soon slumped backwards and fell into a well earned food coma, leaving the other to revel in his victory.

“I gotta give that little guy credit, he’s made of tougher stuff than I thought!” Undyne remarked returning to her own plate.

“He is quite strong! He climbed a pretty tall rock today too!” Papyrus added glowingly.

“He’s certainly full of surprises!” Alphys chimed in finishing the steak he had gotten her.

“Yup he sure is…” Sans mumbled looking back to where Red lay crossly. Surprises or not, Sans would figure this guy out before he pulled another, less innocent, stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and a glass of water closer.
> 
> Well this took longer than it should have. Believe it or not I already know exactly how this fic ends, its just all the steps we have to take to get there I'm unfamiliar with. So we are all in agreement on Red Spaghetti right? Cuz one person was like, "Its Bloody Noodle bruh" and I'm like, "that's a pretty good name fam"
> 
> But Hey we all know wtf we're talking about right?
> 
> Here's my tumblr for updates and doodles:  
> http://iscribbledfilth.tumblr.com/


	5. Are we at the bone zone yet?...

“Red you really need to start taking this seriously!”

“I am! Hehehe- Look at me, Pappy, I’m completely serious.”

“Then let’s take this from the top!” Papyrus proclaimed, setting the action figures at their proper places over the blueprint of their house.

“This is you and me-” he pointed to two action figures, one in a scarlet jumpsuit wielding katanas and tacos, the other in a suit of red armor with a golden visor and wielding a flag.

“-and this is Sans!” he directed to a smaller blue action figure with a large hand cannon and bulbous helmet.

“Now! When Sans gets home tomorrow I will initiate first contact!” he pushed the flag bearing figure closer to the blue toy, “I’ll reveal to him that you have a surprise in store! Then you-!” He moved the scarlet clad figure onto a spot marked with an ‘X’. “-will unveil a gift that you have provided out of the purest generosity of your soul! It will be SO thoughtful that BAM!”

He brought the blue and scarlet figures together in a high five, “You’ll be best friends!”

Red slowly clapped at the display, “Pure strategic genius, Paps. So, uh what thoughtfully generous gift should I get him by tomorrow?” he asked looking to the darkened window behind him, “Little late to go shopping for him now, don’t you think?”

“Huh, it has gotten late, I suppose we can try a time that’s NOT tomorrow…” Papyrus tapped the figures together thoughtfully,”And what to get him? As far as I can tell all Sans likes is nerd stuff and ketchup…” He furrowed his brow ridge in concentration.

“I got an idea!” Red said taking the figures,”We send Sans off to Grillby’s, my treat!-” he set the blue action figure on the table next to one that coincidentally had a flaming cranium along with a leather jacket. 

“He has a good time, and then we celebrate Sans ‘warming up’ to me, by ‘heating it up’ ourselves!” Red took the two scarlet themed figures and tapped them together repeatedly making smooching sounds.

“RED! I told you to take this seriously!” Papyrus protested taking his toys back from the dirty minded skeleton.

“Come on, Pappy, I’m just teasin’.” Red said with his hands up in surrender. “‘Sides that plan has some potential, doesn’t Sans like the Grillby’s here?”

Papyrus’ eyes widened in realization, “You’re right! He hangs around that grease pit more than anyplace else I can think of!” The tall skeleton quickly swiped the house blueprint and stowed it away retrieving a fresh sheet of paper, “Alright we shall move forward with this new plan! We’ll call it, Operation: Fiery First Friendship!”

Red chuckled as Papyrus began to draw the layout of Grillby’s, chattering all the way about the ‘game plan’. The past few days since that ‘steamy’ night in Hotlands had actually gone along quite well, it had opened up relations to Undyne and Alphys considerably and it had only gotten better. 

During Papyrus’ next training session Red had tagged along and out of boredom, and to stay out the danger zone (otherwise known as Undyne’s kitchen), had started punching around the training dummy the Royal guardswoman kept in her front yard. That led to a confrontation with the trout lady about the best way to punch something, soon Red had been able to show his prowess in combat. Undyne was actually impressed and even asked why he didn’t join the royal guard back home, “Eh, you know how it goes, more of a lover…” he had said shooting Papyrus a wink that had the taller skeleton blushing but still amazed by Red’s display.

His relations with Alphys grew stronger when they had found some pandering anime in the dump and Red had advised that the good doctor would be the best home for the material. He had even suggested a few characters that might have interesting chemistry, he had seen later that she had even made a note of it in a red, well used notebook. Aside from that he poked a few jabs at the scaley duo to get them to blush and stand a little closer together, he was certain the more they focused on each other the less they would think of him and sending him packing.

Papyrus was certainly glad Red was connecting with his circle of friends and was learning new things about him all the time. The past few days they had been nearly inseparable, he hadn’t expected him to know how to fight, let alone to be so skillful at it! Along with that, Red had shown to be clever (if a bit crude at times), fiery and surprisingly observant. He hadn’t even mentioned Alphys interest in anime and he himself didn’t even know of the doctor’s interest in character relations!

The only person who hadn’t warmed up to Red was his own brother of all people! They certainly needed to change that, as of now Sans was downstairs asleep on the couch with the tv on. The red pair had taken the opportunity to sneak away from him behind closed doors to plan their next move, and Papyrus was determined as ever! Red had put forth a good effort too, his suggestion hadn’t even occurred to the Great Papyrus.

“Hmm…” Papyrus mused looking down to his rough draft of Grillby’s , “You know Red, you’re very thoughtful!”

Red looked up to Papyrus as he was now laying on the carpet with his hands behind his skull, 

“Eh, not really…” he said scratching his sternum, Papyrus crawled over to the short monster, towering over him sternly.

“I mean it! You’ve gotten to know everyone really well in the short time you’ve been there!” Papyrus them scooped the monster up in a warm hug “I just want you to know I’m proud of you!”

Red’s stomach fluttered a bit, no one had ever been PROUD of him before, for a minute he went blank. But slowly he grinned, “Hehe, you trying to make me blush, Pappy?”

“I’m serious, Red!...Um, are you blushing though?” Papyrus inquired, peeking at his companion face.

Red chuckled, “Ooh, so you are trying to embarrass me then?”

“Noo! I was just curious if I could, uh, make you feel something…” Papyrus rebuttled meekly.

Red turned to the slender boned skelly and pecked him on the cheek, “Oh, you make me feel all kinds of things, Paps.”

“Really?” the naive skeleton beamed

“Yeah, but fairs fair. You made me feel stuff, now I gotta make you feel something…”

“Huh-?!” Papyrus barely had a moment to ponder what his counterpart had said before he had tackled him and relentlessly assaulted the sides of his ribs. “HAHAHA! No! Red! Stop!”

The large monster was already tearing up at the ticklish assault, (it had been made even easier with him only sporting a thin pair of pajamas), “Hmmm, I think not.” Red taunted.

“Hahahaha! RED! I mean it!” The guard in training soon fought back and they wrestled across the room, Red certainly had surprising strength but Papyrus won out in the end with energy and stamina. The tall monster took hold of his attackers wrists and straddled his hips.

“HA! Pinned ya! I win!” he proclaimed victoriously, beaming down at his captive. 

Red still wore his cocky grin, ‘I mean if you can call THIS losing…’ Red thought to himself mischievously, “Huh, guess ya do, gonna claim your prize or what?”

“Prize...?” Papyrus asked puzzled but then a blush came to his face as he comprehended the position he was in. Since his first ‘encounter’ with Red he had become just a BIT more conscious of the more physical things....and this position he was in was starting to make those things heat up some (maybe more than some…).

“What’s the matter, Pappy?...Afraid of little old me?...” Red taunted in that husky voice he used when they were alone.

The Great Papyrus wasn’t afraid! He was just uh a little nervous, and he’s bones were too warm (but felt nice in a weird way) and he really shouldn’t with Sans not too far way and....Well...just a little bit couldn’t hurt, right?

Before Papyrus had even fully talked himself into it he was leaning down towards Red who met him halfway and their teeth clanked together. Before long, with summoned tongues, they were completely engrossed with each other. Papyrus couldn’t deny it to himself, he liked this,-no no he was LOVING this. Their tongues were sloppy and his bones were on fire but he didn’t care, he had secretly longed to have Red touch him like this again. 

He soon released his companions wrists in favor of rubbing his palms against the small skeletons thick ribs through his shirt. As Red’s breathing got heavier, he brought his arms around Papyrus’ neck and deepened the kissing letting his fangs graze his partner a bit rougher, who shivered in response. 

Their bodies were closer than ever before, feeling the heat off of one another only fueling their resolve. Red soon grabbed Papyrus’ hands, lifted up his shirt and set the, now utterly flushed, skeleton’s palms back down on his bare ribs. Pappy had never seen anyone so exposed like this, it excited him greatly, he rubbed them with trembling fingers but figured he was doing well by the way Red almost growled with eyes half lidded.

Was he really making him do that? He wanted to do even more...on impulse, the tall skeleton leaned down and gave Red’s sternum a long lick. He was startled when the small monster gave out a deep moan but hardly had time to worry about it as he was grabbed by the shirt color and brought into the roughest wettest kiss he had ever received, bar none.

Red slowly pulled away with trail of drool going down his chin, “You naughty thing, you’re just teasing me aren’t you?”

Papyrus barely registered his words as he licked up the saliva in one go, Red gave a throaty growl in response, which gave the tall monster a sensual chill. 

“I don’t know about teasing…” Pappy confessed shakily, looking over his counterpart with growing lust “This just feels...so good…”

That look Papyrus gave Red was enough to put him on edge but he had to say something like THAT...He needed this guy REALLY bad right now.

“Wanna know what else feels good?” Red asked licking at his golden fang a bit. Papyrus nodded ready for any sensation, Red gave a sinister grin then suddenly wrapped his legs around the taller male's hips and gave a sharp thrust.

Papyrus gasped at contact and his legs shook a bit. Okay, maybe he HADN’T been ready for that, but OH GOD that DID feel good! The heat that had been building in his pelvis by leaps and bounds throughout this whole event now had reached insatiable heights. 

He wanted to-! 

He wanted-! 

God, he didn’t know what he wanted but he needed it BAD!

Papyrus thrusted back, much to Red’s delight, who soon met his thrust roughly. Papyrus clenched his teeth together trying to hold back the moans but was grabbed by his companion and forced into a deep kiss.

Pulling back again, Red looked up to the tall panting mess he was rutting into with lust, “You like this don’t you, Pappy?” he whispered hoarsely, barely able to contain himself, “Come on, tell me…”

“I do- I REALLY do-!” Papyrus panted desperately, still thrusting with all the strength he could muster, “But- uh- I- I need-!”

“Tell me…”

“More, please, more!”

‘God I will give you so much more…’Red thought to himself, his magic was already pooling in the right area, but these clothes would be a problem, could he get Pappy to move long enough to get them off? Fuck it, maybe he wouldn’t mind a few rips-

“Wait!” Papyrus suddenly halted his action much to Red’s dismay.

“Huh?” he replied raggedly “Did I do sumethin’-?”

“No, listen!”

Red, confused, perked his none existent ears, he didn’t hear anything, what was Pappy so-? 

‘Wait a minute…’

It soon became clear that this was the problem, the TV downstairs couldn’t be heard anymore, it must have been turned off which means- soon steps could be heard ascending the stairs. The entwined pair looked to the closed door then to their compromising positions and back to the door again.

“Oh, shit!” they exclaimed in unison.

The pair hastily untangled themselves from one another and scrambled to more innocent positions until the door came swinging open.

“Hey! Thought we had a rule about this door being open?” Sans said drowsily, looking to the two skeletons sitting on the carpet. They each had an action figure in their hands and were hovering around an obscure blueprint.

“Oh, Brother! Sorry about the door! You see- we didn’t want to wake you! We were getting kind of loud with our strategies.” Papyrus explained cheerfully but was gripping his figure tightly.

“Strategies, huh?” Sans asked scratching at his back as he stepped into the room “What are you planning for?”

“Sans! Strategies are secret! You know this!” Papyrus replied with more genuine appalment as he rolled up the blueprint. 

“Right, right…” the blue skeleton said dismissively, eyeing his red counterpart who just gave an angsty expression, ‘What’s his problem?’ Sans thought briefly then turned to leave. “Well, I’m gonna be hittin’ the hay again anyway, so don’t worry about that. Just leave the door open…” he yawned and added “And no sleeping together, k?”

With that he left and retreated to his own room, the red duo listened after him tensely until they heard deep snores from the opposite room. 

Papyrus sighed and fell back onto the carpet “That was CLOSE...do you think he suspected anything?” he asked looking to his companion sheepishly.

Red snorted ”Heh, if he did he would've at least gave me punch to the eye socket, don’t ya think?”

“Nyeh, maybe…” Papyrus contemplated, Red fall back as well then turned himself to face the big guy. In return, Pappy blushed as his eyes darted about, remembering what they had been doing previously “Uh sorry, I was getting a bit- needy, back there I-I think…”

“Are kidding?” Red said lifting his brow ridge with a grin “It's hot as hell hearing you talk like that.”

“It was?” Papyrus asked incredulously as Red scooched a little closer putting a hand on his lower rib softly.

“Yeah,” Red nearly mumbled rubbing his partners rib teasingly, “And I think I remember you wanting a little more?”

He had said that hadn’t he? And he it had been very true, even now he sort of wanted to go further but... “I do, I really do but, Sans is right next door…”

“Ah I see your point...would be kind of awkward to wake him up to that, huh?” Red almost chuckled, it could be really funny, if he survived it. He wouldn’t chance it tonight though.

Papyrus chuckled as well, “Yes. Very. We should go to sleep anyway, I’m certain we have more planning to do tomorrow!” 

“I guess.” Red said blandly letting his hand fall from Papyrus’ rib.

The tall skeleton scooped up Red and placed him in bed swiftly, giving the smaller skeleton a peck on the cheek he turned off the lights, “Goodnight, Red…” he was about to take his leave until Red grasped his wrist.

“Wait...Stay with me.”

“Red, Sans said specifically-”

“I know...just until I fall asleep?” Red pleaded.

Papyrus thought a moment but accepted getting under the covers with his ‘friend’, it only took a moment for Red to throw his arms around Pappy’s neck and pull him in close. It was warm, not insanely like before, but comfortable and nice. 

Papyrus got comfy nuzzling into is bed buddy,

“...Oh, and by the way…” Red whispered, pulling Papyrus close he gave him a deep but gentle kiss, the tall skeleton was almost displeased when he finally pulled away. “THAT’S how you kiss someone goodnight…”

The monsters cuddled together, it wasn’t long before the smaller of the two fell asleep clinging to the other. Papyrus stayed a bit longer, he enjoyed this very much as well, he’d like it if he didn’t have to keep it a secret. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with having something like this, this was GOOD he was certain of it. Maybe once Sans saw the better side of Red things could be different... Soon he would see...soon….

~~~~~~~

The Great and Terrible Papyrus tapped his foot in impatience, how could this be taking so long? His good for nothing brother had the machine working in their basement with nothing but scraps! And somehow the ‘royal’ scientist couldn’t get the machine to make a peep let alone find out what said brother had done to himself!

Papyrus scowled in annoyance, his brother had been missing for days, at first he hadn’t been too concerned, it hadn’t been the first time he had went on a bender at Grillbys. He soon expected to hear from the bartender about how his wasted brother was making a ruckus, but low and behold that hadn’t been the case, the next morning he went to the local pub demanding his brother just to find out he hadn’t been there since last week.

A whole WEEK without Grillbys’?

Oh, something was very wrong with his brother, the Captain of the royal guard soon checked everyone of his Brothers hangouts, his posts, and all his hamburger carts. 

Nothing!

He checked the jails, the alleys, the DUMP!

NOTHING!

He checked the library, the INN, the labs!

NOTHING!!!

How dare that pointless brother of his make him look around so much! He finally scoured their home for any clues to where he might have gone, he even bothered to check that shed they hardly used and found it to be locked. A quick kick to the door frame amended that, and what he found was puzzling, where had this wreck of a machine come from? It wasn’t his so it must have been Sans’, the Fearsome Papyrus was, of course, a genius but he was no mechanic! 

So he brought this to the attention of the most mechanical mind he could think of, he really needed to expand the pool of people. So far all the loathsome lizard had been able to tell him was that it was an interdimensional transporter, plainly speaking it could take one to various worlds. His brother must love going to such lengths to bring him trouble.

It was bad enough prior to his disappearance he had been such a miserable looking thing, he hadn’t even been talking back anymore. He sort of just nodded or grunted to any demands or insults Papyrus had hurled his way, perhaps he should have enjoyed the change but he had just found it...disturbing.  
Back to the present, the scientist worked on the device at a sluggish pace, muttering to herself, Papyrus was meeting the end of his patience,“How much longer until you have this thing fixed?” he demanded.

She growled, “It’ll be ready when it's READY! Why am I even doing this for you? You may be captain of the royal guard but I answer to the KING-”

Papyrus rolled his eyes at her tirade and lazily retrieved his trump card from his back pocket waving it in front of the quack doctor’s nose. She gasped and gaped at the prize presented before her, there were three photographs of Undyne, pictures taken covertly in places not even HER cameras could peek! Places where Undyne let loose, let her armor slip and-

Papyrus swiftly snatched the pictures from the drooling dinos grasp who looked to him in loss, “You get them when the job’s done!”

Alphys looked to him with her swirly glasses and single bleeding nostril for only a moment until she quickly picked up a wrench and saluted. “Right away. Boss!” she went back to her work faster than ever, maybe TOO fast for his liking.

‘Whatever get’s the job done…’ Payrus thought to himself, ‘And when I find that brother of mine, OH, is he in for it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...No? Not quite? But like almost...
> 
> How's that cliffhanger doe?
> 
> Here's my tumblr for updates and doodles:  
> http://iscribbledfilth.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you're making out with your brother but then your real brother walks in and it turns out you're making out with your brother from a different dimension...Happens to everyone right?
> 
> Welp I suck at grammar so deal with it and ship it in 3 to 5 business days.


End file.
